A Heated Touch
by Watercolour Ink
Summary: Kairi realized all too late what she was getting herself into, and yet she couldn't care less. — AU


**A Heated Touch  
(Sora/Kairi)**

**. . . .**

Kairi realized all too late what she was getting herself into, and yet she couldn't care less.

One moment she was the girl who never gave it up, and the next, Sora was grinding against her while pinning her to the wall. The redhead peered through her messy red hair as he grunted, dry-humping her from behind. His hands gripped her jean-covered hips, his restricted erection rubbing against her ass.

"Dammit, Kairi," he hissed in her ear, panting.

"What, you like it don't you?" she taunted, rolling her hips back to place more pressure against him. Her reward was a rough grunt.

"I fuckin' love it." He roughly pushed her back against the wall, causing her to cry out. Despite the pain in her hands, she felt her panties becoming coated in her juices. The cheerleader couldn't help but fall for the jock, as cliché as it was. But he was just so hot.

She listened as he panted in her ear, his heavy breaths tickling her neck as he continued to grind against her rear. Eventually he became sick of that, whirling her around and forcing her against the wall once again. Kairi grunted at the force, her head thumping against the wall.

"Rough today, are we?"

Sora grabbed her thigh and lifted her leg, wrapping her calf around his rocking hips. "You like it, you little slut," he hissed. He ground his hips against her front, creating more friction as he leaned in to suck on her neck.

"Oh, talking dirty," she acknowledged with a breath. She tilted her neck up as she too panted in heavy breaths, her hands gripping Sora's shoulders. "What a bad boy you are. You know how much I love it when I get the dirty talk. It turns me on."

"Exactly why I do it, babe." Sora nibbled on her skin, eliciting a gasp from Kairi's throat. She tugged on his hair as a reflex, earning a grunt from the boy. "God, I want these pants off!"

"Yours or mine?"

"Who the fuck cares?" Sora gazed into Kairi's eyes, and she saw nothing but lust. "Both would be great, but I can settle for one pair."

Kairi smirked, her hands traveling down Sora's chest. "Let's start with the shirts first," she suggested. She leaned forward then, licking his lips slyly with the tip of her tongue. He sucked in a breath at the move, and she used the time to pull at the bottom of his shirt. He complied, allowing her to bring it over his head and throw it in the corner of the hall.

Yes, they were in the hall. They couldn't restrain themselves any longer to reach the bedroom. Kairi's cheerleading uniform did wonders for her body, and Sora's tight baseball pants drove the redhead crazy.

Kairi's hands glided over Sora's biceps, the girl beginning to kiss his neck and bare shoulders as he wrestled to unbutton her top. She reached his chest easily because of his taller stature, but that was as far as she got; Sora pulled at the part in her shirt once the buttons were undone, tugging it from her shoulders and arms. Out of the corner of her eye, Kairi caught it land on the nearby lamp.

"Fuck, Kairi," Sora whispered, his eyes on her navy brassiere. It was lacey, of course, and push-up. "You know how to get me excited after all these afternoons."

The girl smirked, running her hand up Sora's chiseled chest. "Those dirty text messages were quite informative of you, sweetheart."

Sora's eyes grew fiery, suddenly ablaze with lust. He lifted one hand to the back of his partner's neck, the other resting on her bare side as he pulled her in. "C'mere," he breathed, crashing his lips against hers. Their tongues began an immediate battle, fighting for dominance. Kairi's breath tasted of peppermint, while Sora's reminded the girl of cinnamon. The tastes only encouraged their lip-lock, moans escaping either of them at the heat coursing through their bodies.

Sora pulled Kairi from the wall finally, his eyes closed as he already knew the outline of her house. He guided her past a recliner before she forced him against another wall, a picture frame falling from its place and hitting the ground. Both teens ignored the noise, their battle continuing. Kairi's hands coursed through Sora's spikes as his fingers remained locked behind her neck, keeping her in place.

A girl as hot and sexy as her was not getting away.

Kairi pulled him by his hair as they began moving again, and this time he let her lead. Their impatience led to them quickly kicking off their shoes, and soon their bare feet met the tile floor of the kitchen. Kairi turned Sora around before forcing him back into a chair, the boy landing with a grunt. His wide eyes lifted to the fiery redhead standing before him. She smirked before straddling him, running her fingers over his pectorals once more.

"God, baby," she murmured. "You're so sexy when you're scared."

"I'm not scared," he jabbed. Then again, with Kairi, anything could happen.

"Whatever," she mumbled, nibbling at his ear as she ground her hips against his. A hiss immediately left Sora's lips. His dick was dying to escape his pants, but the material was too strong for it to break through on its own. Kairi would have to help with that.

She giggled softly when she felt him poking her. "Somebody's ready to come out of hiding, isn't he?"

"How couldn't he be?" Sora met Kairi's lips with his own. "A body as hot as yours… Can't really resist."

"Is that so?" Kairi ground against him, causing Sora to lean his head back and groan. "Maybe I'll make him wait a bit longer…"

She yelped slightly. Sora's hands clutched her waist, his eyes finding hers as he started moving her back and forth. His erection poked through his jeans and against hers. That combined with the urgent movement Sora was making created a wonderful friction between the two of them.

"Ah, Kairi," Sora sighed, his eyes closing as he moved the girl over his crotch again and again. Kairi only gripped his shoulders, watching the bliss sweep over his features. He hissed and looked down, watching their bodies rub against one another. Kairi could tell he wanted nothing more than for the barriers to be gone. "Gah…"

"Sora," she breathed, nibbling on his ear again. He moved her hips faster over his own, his grip strong and surely bruising her. But she liked it rough, something that made their playtime that much more interesting.

Sora grunted, his breathing quickening as he rocked her against him. His muscles flexed with every motion, and Kairi took the time to run her fingers over them, her eyes stuck on his abdominals as he breathed heavily with every movement. The chair jerked against the floor when the shakes became too powerful, but it went ignored by both teens. Right now, their hormones were more important.

"Oh, Kairi. You're fucking hot, baby," Sora whispered between breaths, and the girl moaned at the friction between them. His dirty talk only turned her on more. The chair tipped slightly, but neither paid attention, their lips meeting in an intense lock. Tongues delved into the opposite mouth, saliva being transferred between them and the smacking of their lips echoing in the kitchen. Sora's needs got the best of him, and he jerked Kairi toward him too roughly. The chair leaned back and his eyes widened, a yelp leaving Kairi as the two crashed to the floor.

Kairi rolled onto her back, laughing as Sora groaned, his head having made contact with the hard floor. At her giggles, he rolled over to be on top of her, his cobalt blue eyes piercing her periwinkle. "You think that's funny, do you?" he assumed, arching an eyebrow. "Let's see how funny you find this." He brought a hand between her legs, cupping her sex. The touch caused Kairi's laughter to halt immediately, her breath catching as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Sora," she moaned. Her jeans hindered much movement from his hand, but he managed to make a slight circle as he cupped her womanhood, providing a little friction and pressure. The redhead arched her back off the floor and sucked in a breath. "Damn you."

Sora chuckled. "Too much? Maybe I should stop." He took his hand away and Kairi sat up immediately. Their noses were mere centimeters from each other, and she gazed into her lover's eyes. He could feel his lust die and his love for this girl shine through. "What?"

"I want you," she whispered, lifting a hand to his cheek. "Don't you want me?"

"Are you kidding? Of course," Sora said, kissing Kairi's thumb when it ghosted over his lips.

"How do you want me?"

Sora smirked, rubbing his nose against Kairi's as the lust made its slow return. "In my bed, naked…" he started, causing Kairi's eyes to close as the words registered. "On top would be nice, with you screaming my name."

Kairi's fingers coursed through Sora's hair. "We'll have to resort to my bed, but I think we can make the rest work."

"Fantastic." He leaned forward and connected his lips with hers once more, their breathing apparent as they fought for dominance. Sora's hands supported Kairi's back and moved down her side, one making its way to her jeans. They needed to come off, and quickly. Sora leaned the girl back against the floor as his larger hands managed to release the button, the zipper gliding down smoothly. Their lips parted as he tugged at the waistline and Kairi lifted her hips, allowing him to easily pull them off. A matching navy thong was his prize.

Sora traced his hand up Kairi's thigh and to her hip, his eyes moving from the undergarment to his beloved's face. "You planned this, didn't you?"

She shrugged, and Sora wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. "Maybe. What, do you like it when I match?"

"I do, but the fact that you wore this ensemble"—he snapped her thong against her hip—"proves that you were looking forward to this all day."

"Don't tell me you're surprised."

He kissed her tone stomach. "No," he admitted with a devilish smirk before returning to her skin. He kissed up her stomach until he reached her breasts, gazing at them. They were perfectly round orbs that fit in his hands. He kissed the skin that was exposed, trailing his tongue along the cleavage the bra presented. The gesture aroused Kairi, a moan escaping her parted lips.

"Sora…"

"Mm?" he hummed, kissing her collarbone and nibbling on the junction of her shoulder and neck. Kairi's fingers ran through his hair, heavy breaths leaving her.

"Let's move…please. Floor's cold." Sora couldn't help but chuckle as he sat up, offering his hands to the girl on the floor. She rose, but not before attacking him. She jumped onto him, her legs latching around his waist. Sora held her bare ass with his large hands, squeezing it as he stuck his tongue into Kairi's mouth. He moaned when she sucked on the appendage, and his dick wanted nothing more than to ram inside her.

He needed to get his pants off, now.

Sora started walking toward the next room, not bothering to open his eyes; he knew the house like the back of his hand. He turned down the hall, nearly losing his footing on a rug and accidentally ramming Kairi into a wall. She grunted, but their kiss didn't break. She pulled on his hair and he returned to his route, moving down the hall to her bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind him before toppling into her bed, the redhead resting beneath him once more.

"Dammit, Kairi, I can't take it anymore," he mumbled against her mouth. She bit his lower lip and pulled, eliciting a moan from the back of his throat.

"Let me," she offered, placing her hands to his chest to back him up. He stood upright at the foot of the bed and she sat up, her hands finding his belt and jeans. She unlatched them and tugged them down, revealing Sora's black boxer briefs. His erection poked through, causing a smile to appear on her lips. "Someone's ready."

"No shit," Sora hissed, feeling Kairi's finger travel over his length through the fabric. "God, Kairi, just take 'em off."

"If you insist." Her hands gripped the waistband of his underwear and tugged, releasing his dick in all its glory. He stepped out of his boxer briefs as she wrapped her fingers around his length, and the contact caused him to groan in delight. "Kairi…"

She rubbed her thumb over the leaking head, teasing him as she looked up at his hazy expression. The bliss was definitely present, as was the lust. She knew he was going to punish her for this, but it was torture she could deal with. After all, the thrill was one of the many things she lived for.

Kairi started pumping his dick with her smaller hand, a heavy breath escaping Sora's lungs as he lifted a hand to her head. "Fuck, Kairi," he cursed, his foul language making her pump faster. Her other hand lifted to fondle his sack, rolling the balls in her fingers. Before long, Sora forced Kairi's head forward, her mouth surrounding his dick. She couldn't reach the base, but he was okay with it; the warmth was enough.

"Mm," Kairi hummed, sucking the boy off. The vibration made Sora's breath hitch in his throat. Kairi's tongue circled the head before she bobbed her head back and forth, still fondling Sora's balls. After so much foreplay and banging over the past couple weeks, he could handle this, but damn… It felt so good.

"Aw, yeah…" He kept his hand on the back of her head, feeling her move back and forth, watching her in action. The sucking sounds that came from her mouth turned him on, as did the saliva that trailed from her lips to his cock. She licked the excess, as well as the dribbling pre-cum. "That's so hot," he voiced, unable to help himself.

Kairi only hummed, smirking at the approval before she licked the underside of his dick, traveling up to the head before devouring it with her mouth once again. Sora began to thrust to meet her bobs, causing Kairi to fight her gag reflex when his tip touched the back of her throat. Sora only closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he listened and felt Kairi's hums against his length.

She pulled back when he began to pulsate in her mouth, the throbbing the signal she had learned to listen to. A small pop came from her mouth leaving his swollen head, her eyes lifting to meet Sora's. "How was that?"

"Dammit, Kairi," he cursed again, his hand traveling over her red hair once more. "So good."

She giggled, and even after all this time, her cheeks flushed a light pink. Sora towered over her again, his lips meeting hers in a deep kiss as he pushed her back against the mattress. It was her turn now, and by the way she arched her back off the bed to let him unclasp her bra, she knew that. The garment was pulled away, revealing the round orbs Sora had come to love. His lips descended upon one instantly, nibbling at her nipple before beginning to suck.

"Oh, Sora," she moaned. Her eyes closed, rolling to the back of her head as she gasped. His other large hand groped the neglected breast, causing Kairi's juices to overflow in her dark panties. She was sure she was soaking through, but it hardly mattered now. Her mind was focusing solely on the pleasure she was experiencing. "Oh, baby…"

Sora flicked his tongue over the pink nub, now hardened due to his touches. He pulled at the tip with his teeth before sucking once more, focusing on that nipple before moving to the other. He kissed it gently before running his tongue over it, a gasp leaving Kairi at the move. His cock rubbed against her panties as well, and he could feel her juices through the thin fabric. It only encouraged him, as he sucked on the nipple beneath his mouth until it perked and swelled.

"Fuck, Kairi," he hissed, fondling both breasts as he gazed at them. He pushed them together and created wonderful cleavage. He dipped his head and buried his face in the cleavage, humming as Kairi ran her fingers through his spiky hair. "So beautiful…"

"You really think so?" she asked, and when he looked up at her, he saw her expression: doubtful.

"Of course," he assured her, placing a gentle kiss to her lips. "You think I would be touching them like this if I didn't think so? Crazy girl."

She giggled as he started placing kisses down her stomach again, knowing that it wasn't only a lustful gesture, but a loving one as well. He did this even when they weren't having fun, and he knew Kairi enjoyed it. But what she would enjoy even more was his next move.

Sora pulled at Kairi's thong, tugging it gently down her lean legs before moving back up to her sex. Her scent filled his nostrils and he knew he was going to have fun with this. He parted her legs with a gentle push of both hands and moved in, kissing the area softly. His cold lips contrasted with the heat and caused Kairi to stiffen, but then he licked up her wetness and was rewarded with a lovely moan. He continued, licking up Kairi's juices with long strokes of his tongue. Her taste and scent filled him, encouraging him to keep going. Sora glanced up at Kairi as he flicked his tongue back and forth quickly over her clitoris, their eyes meeting. It was the sexiest thing either of them had ever experienced; Sora could read the lust and bliss on Kairi's soft features, while she witnessed the hungry longing in his blue eyes.

It was more than hot.

"Ah, Sora!" Kairi moaned, arching her back slightly as she tilted her head back, his tongue making just the right movements over her clitoris. Sora kept up with the motion, his hot breath descending upon her sacred area as his tongue flicked back and forth. He was talented with his tongue, something Kairi had told him more than once. Her moans continued as he made one long stroke up her pussy, then descending upon it to stick his tongue inside. The cool contrast drove him wild as it did Kairi, who gripped at the sheets. "Oh, God… Sora!"

He hummed, the sound expressing how turned on he was. He knew Kairi liked to hear how much he enjoyed these things, and right now, he loved it. Sora tongue-fucked the girl in front of him as her moans turned into whimpers, and eventually he retreated. She whined in protest, but then he stuck two fingers in, quieting her…to an extent. Her complaints ended, but her cries only began.

"Sora, yes!" Kairi cried, his fingers pumping in and out of her at a wonderful pace. He was hitting a spot inside her that was so amazing that she knew she would be close soon. Soon he inserted a third, stretching her so she could accommodate his size later on. She didn't care, though, her back arching again as he increased his speed. "Oh…oh! Oh yes! Sora, right there…"

"Kairi," Sora whispered, his free hand stroking his length. God, she was hot. He wasn't going to be able to hold it in much longer, seeing her like this. But damn, when she said his name like that, he felt like he was on top of the world. "Cum for me, baby. Come on."

But she wouldn't. Sora's dick was going to be inside of her before she did that. She wanted them to be one when she came, and when he did as well. "Sora…Sora, you have to stop," she panted, his thumb now rubbing her clitoris. "I want you inside me…before…before…"

"Are you sure? You're so close."

"Yes," Kairi breathed, answering his question. "Yes, please. Put it inside me."

His fingers didn't retreat. "Kairi, you're so fucking hot like this. Are you sure—?"

"Sora, now!" she ordered, and he didn't waste any more time. He pulled his fingers from her dripping pussy and brought them to his lips, sucking them dry. Once that was done, he positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing his dick back and forth over her pussy to get it wet. Kairi lifted her hands to his strong shoulders, gazing at him. "Pound me, Sora. Put it in me and don't hold back."

Sora knew she wanted him to be rough, and he wouldn't disappoint.

He rammed into her without another word, beginning to rock back and forth as Kairi whimpered with every thrust. They were sounds of pleasure, as were his grunts. Her headboard hit against the walls with every thrust into her, and her breasts bounced with every rock. Sora gripped one of them, squeezing as his other hand held Kairi's hip. Kairi moaned, her breaths coming in pants as Sora's dick rammed inside her. But…she wanted more. Needed more.

"Harder, Sora. Drill me, baby."

He grunted as he did as she asked, throwing his hips into her without mercy. Her headboard slammed against the wall now, proving his efforts as his balls smacked her ass. "God, Kairi… You're so fucking wet," he hissed, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the sensation of being inside her.

"And you're so big," she grunted. "It feels so good. So good, Sora…" He slammed into her again and again, and she had to fight to catch her breath. It was then that she remembered what he said. "Don't you…still want me…on top?" she asked between breaths, her body beginning to sweat.

Sora flipped them over with a grunt, letting Kairi straddle him as he held her hips. She then descended upon him, a low whine leaving her as she did it restlessly. He watched her from below, his eyes on her breasts as they bounced and her face as she tilted her head back. "Kairi…"

"Oh, Sora… Fuck."

He threw his hips up to meet her descent, adding more pleasure. Her juices dripped down onto his skin while she straddled him, and the sight was glorious. "So sexy, baby. Jesus…you can't get any hotter."

"Mm, good," she moaned, bouncing up and down on his dick. "I hear it every time, but it never gets old."

"It's the truth," he managed, tightening his grip on her hips when she cried out softly. She was close, he just knew it. Because of that, he massaged one of her thighs with his hand, encouraging her to keep going. Her body was coated in sweat, showing her hard work, but he knew she wanted it this way. She had never finished on top before, but he could read it in the crinkle on her forehead that she was trying. "It feels so good, Kairi. Don't stop."

She dug her nails into his chest as she continued hopping up and down on his manhood. "Oh, Sora… I'm so close," she cried. His hands gripped her hips again as he lifted her and pulled her down, helping her to reach her goal and climax. "Yes…yes…oh, Sora! It feels so good!"

"Kairi!"

"Ah…ah…ah!" Kairi tilted her head back as she rode Sora, hard. "Yes! Sora, yes!" She then saw white, hearing Sora's grunts as she cried out with a yelp, her head tilting back.

Sora, however, wasn't done quite yet. As Kairi caught her breath, he turned her over onto the mattress so she was on her back again, her head on the pillows. He entered her again and picked up his previous pace. "Catch your breath," he grunted. He was going to finish, close already. Kairi nodded as he panted, throwing his hips into Kairi's as he tried to reach his own climax. His eyes squeezed shut as he got closer, the heat in his stomach increasing until he was on fire. "Kairi…oh, Kairi."

"Sora," she whispered, her hands finding his shoulders as he rocked her back and forth.

"Fuck yeah," he moaned, grunting as he pounded her repeatedly. "Fuck. Oh yeah, oh yeah." He reached his high, blind to anything else but the pleasure. "Oh baby, yes. Yes!"

"Sora," Kairi breathed again, her fingers trailing over his skin as he finished off inside her. When he was done, he collapsed onto her, his breath tickling her sweaty skin. She ran her fingers through his soft spikes, the two of them breathing heavily. "You know something?" she started, looking down at the boy who had his head on her chest, his eyes closed.

"Mm?" he grunted, clearly exhausted.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"In bed?"

She giggled a little, which caused him to look up at her with his big blue eyes. "Yes, in bed, but out of it too, silly. You're great."

"Heh," Sora breathed. There was pink tint to his cheeks, and Kairi realized the Sora she fell for was back, not the boy who ran on lust. "You too."

He sealed his words with a sweet kiss before exiting her and walking to the bathroom to clean up. Kairi stared at his cute buttocks as he left, rolling over and pulling the sheets up to her shoulders once he was gone.

Even if they were great together in bed, outside of it they were just as wonderful as a couple. Sora could be naughty, but he was charming and good in his heart. And one day, that heart would be hers, while Sora held the one within her in return.

She couldn't wait for that day.

**. . . .**

**Fin**

**. . . . **

_A/N: Some good smut, I s'pose. Though there is that bit of "SoKai love" in there, I think._


End file.
